ashura anak dari rikudou sennin dan adik dari indra
by aing aing
Summary: ia anak dari rikudou sennin yang melambangkan matahari bagi para shinobi memanggilnya dewa siluman, dewa matahari,dewa shinobi dan gelaran lain nya. ia adik dari dewa petir yang menyandang gelar raja langit


naruto High School DxD

chapter 2

didimensi kaguya

di tempat tersebut ada tiga orang yang sedang bertarung yaitu naruto dengan rikudou senjutsu ,sasuke dengan sharinengan choku tomoe ,dan kaguya yang melayang diatas mereka yang siap dengan jutsu tulang yang berhasil membunuh kakashi dan obito karna yang menghadang tulang yang mengarah ke sasuke dan naruto (yg menonton naruto shipuden pasti tau,tapi disini saya membuat kakashi mati bersama obito karna obito sudah tidak mempunyai chakra untuk mengunakan kamui lagi) naruto merasa kalau kalau pertarungan ini hanya akan menyebabkan kehancuran saja ,naruto pun berkata kepada kaguya dan sasuke " nenek kita hentikan pertarungan ini, pertarungan ini hanya akan menyebabkan kehancuran saja". "diam kau ashura semua chakra hanya milikku , kalian tak pantas menggunakannya . kata kaguya datar sasuke yang merasa aneh " hn apa yang kau katakan dobe " kata sasuke " nenek kenapa kita tidak bisa berdamai daripada kita bertarung mati-matian di sini "kata naruto "apa maksud kau ashura "kata kaguya ,sasuke hanya diam saja karna ia ingin lihat apa yang dilakukan oleh naruto "nenek kenapa kamu merubah manusia ke zetsu putih "kata naruto yang penasaran "kau tak akan mengerti ashura **mereka **pasti akan datang ke tempat ini cepat atau lambat "kata kaguya yang menekan kata **mereka **membuat naruto dan sasuke penasaran "apa maksud dengan **mereka** nenek ?"kata naruto **"****mereka **yang berasal dari **ootsutsuki **murni ,kalian kata kalau aku kejam karna mengubah manusia ke zetsu putih tapi mereka mengubah manusia ke pil chakra untuk dikonsumsi membuat mereka hidup lama seperti dewa ".naruto dan sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan kaguya "kamu tidak berbohongkan nenek ".kata sasuke "suka hati kalian mau percaya atau tidak baiklah mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini "kata kaguya karna merasa bahwa buang masa saja "nenek kalau begitu mengapa kita tidak bekerjasama saja dan berdamai karna kalau nenek bertarung pun belum tentu akan menang melawan kami berdua kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita gabungkan kekuatan kita dan membuat dunia baru dengan bantuan nenek pasti tidak bermasalah kan "kata naruto "benar juga kata ashura/dobe ini "kata kaguya dan sasuke bersamaan "**ibu ,apa yang dikatakan ashura dan indra benar juga pasukan zetsu putih tak akan cukup melawan mereka **" kata zetsu hitam yang menganalisis tentang percakapan ibunya dan ashura dan indra (disini saya membuat zetsu hitam berpikiran bahwa musuh utama mereka lebih berbahaya daripada ashura dan indra )

kuoh akademi

* * *

rias gremory sedang termenung sampai tak sadar sang queen akeno himejima memanggil namanya "s as ias rias " "ah ada apa akeno dan sejak bila kamu di sini "kata rias "ara ara fu fu kenapa kamu rias kamu termenung seperti itu apakah karna raiser mau kemari ?kata akeno menebak "tidak bukan itu aku beberapa hari ini aku mimpi hal-hal yang aneh ""hal aneh maksud kamu ufu ufu ufu kamu mesum sekali ya rias sampai mimpi hal seperti itu "kata akeno menebak apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya rias ,rias yang mendengar perkataan akeno pun memerah "bukan seperti itu baka dan kau benar semalam mimpi seorang wanita yang mirip dengan ku melakukan **itu** dengan laki laki itu tapi itu seperti bukan mimpi tapi seperti betul-betul terjadi begitu pula dengan mimpi yang lain aku seperti pernah melihat laki-laki itu tapi aku bisa pasti kalau aku tidak pernah melihat laki-laki itu menurutmu itu apa akeno" kata rias meminta pendapat dari teman kecilnya itu "emmm aku pun tak bisa memastikan apakah itu mimpi atau bukan tapi apa yang kamu rasakan dari mimpimu saat kamu dan laki-laki itu melakukan hal itu hem "kata /seringai akeno dengan nada nakal di bagian akhir "akeno kamu itu kan meseum "teriak rias yang merasa malu karena akeno menyamakan ia seperti orang mesum "menurutku itu sepertinya adalah ingatan rias "kata orang yang nguping itu ternyata adalah sona atau sona sitri "ah sona ,bila kamu di sana sona dan apa maksud kamu ingatan "kata rias yang bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan sona "tapi kamu memiliki masalah yang berbeda biasanya reinkarnasi tak akan punya ingatan masa lampau nya "jadi menurutmu itu apa "aku pun tak bisa mematikannya rias " rias yang mendengar perkataan dari kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang

TBC

* * *


End file.
